fantasfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
O Besouro Verde
thumb|300px|Green Hornet #1O Besouro Verde (The Green Hornet, literalmente Vespa ou Vespão Verde) é um famoso herói fictício do rádio, cinema, histórias em quadrinhos e televisão. Trata-se de Britt Reid, milionário dono do jornal "O Sentinela Diária" que transforma-se num vingador encapotado no estilo do Sombra. Ele é ajudado por Kato, seu mordomo de origem oriental mestre em artes marciais. Kato, dirige o Beleza Negra, um carro tecnologicamente avançado. O personagem é mais lembrado, entretanto, pela série de TV de 1966, onde Bruce Lee interpretava seu ajudante Kato. Rádio A série radiofônica foi transmitida de 31 de janeiro de 1936 a 5 de Dezembro de 1952 pela Rádio WXYZ de Detroit, Michigan, foi criada por George W. Trendle e Fran Striker e apresentava Al Hodges (futuro Capitão Vídeo) na voz do Besouro Verde. A dupla já era conhecida pela criação de outro personagem, o cowboy Lone Ranger (conhecido no Brasil como Zorro ou Cavaleiro Solitário), afim de interligar ambos os programas, os criadores declararam que o Besouro Verde (Britt Reid) era sobrinho do Lone Ranger (John Reid). Histórias em quadrinhos Primeiras revistas A primeira revista em quadrinhos do Besouro Verde foi lançada em dezembro de 1940. A série, intitulado "Green Hornet Comics", foi publicada pela Helnit Comics (às vezes chamado de Holyoke), com a roteiros do próprio Fran Striker. Esta série teve apenas seis edições. Vários meses depois, a Harvey Comics lançou sua própria versão, começando com a edição 7. Esta série terminou em 1949, na edição 47. (O título havia para "Green Hornet Fights Crime" na edição 34, e "Green Hornet, Buster Racket" na edição 44). Harvey ainda usou o personagem no one-shot War Victory Comics em 1942, e deu-lhe uma aventura em cada uma das duas edições do All-New Comics, # 13 (onde ele também foi destaque na capa) e 14, em 1946. A série da Harvey chegou a conter histórias produzidas por artistas como Jack Kirby, Joe Simon e Jerry Robinson. Algumas edições da revista podem ser encontradas no site Digital Comic Museum , site hospeda histórias em quadrinhos que estão em domínio público, porém não há histórias protagonizadas pelo Besouro Verde e por Kato e sim por personagens publicados pela revistas que não tiveram seus direitos renovados. A Dell Comics publicou um one-shot com o personagem (oficialmente intitulado Four Color # 496) em 1953, vários meses após a série de rádio ser cancelada (em Dezembro de 1952). Em 1967, a Gold Key Comics produziu uma série de três edições baseada na série de TV. NOW Comics Em 1989, a NOW Comics lança uma nova série do herói, roteirizada por Ron Fortier e desenhos Jeff Butler, a série tentou unir a cronologia das várias mídias do personagens, foi estabelecido que o Britt Reid da série radiofônica e dos quadrinhos da Helnit e da Harvey havia atuado nas décadas de 1930 e 1940 ao lado de seu ajudante Kato (cujo nome completo foi revelado, Ikano Kato), o Besouro Verde da série de televisão na verdade era Britt Reid II, sobrinho do Besouro original. Dynamite Entertainment Em 2009, após quatro anos de negociação, a Dynamite Entertainment anunciou que obteve autorização da Green Hornet Inc. para produzir novas histórias do personagem, o primeiro arco de história foi adaptado de um roteiro escrito Kevin Smith, para um filme que nunca chegou a ser realizado pela Disney, como Smith já havia sido pago pela Disney, a Dynamite não precisou pagar pelo roteiro, coube a Phil Hester adaptar o roteiro de Smith com desenhos de Jonathan Lau e capas de Alex Ross (o mesmo foi feito com um roteiro de Smith para O Homem de Seis Milhões de Dólares). A editora lançaria em 2010, também as séries "The Green Hornet Strikes!" (focada em uma encarnação futurista do herói), roteirizada por Brett Matthews, desenhada por Ariel Padilla e com capa por John Cassaday, Green Hornet: Year One, roteirizada por Matt Wagner e desenhada por Aaron Campbell. O personagem ainda protagonizaria um crossover com o Capitain Action (baseado em um brinquedo da década de 1960). publicado pela Moonstone., com o anúncio do filme estrelado por Seth Rogen e Jay Chou, a Dynamite publicou a revista "The Green Hornet: Parallel Lives", a revista era um prelúdio do filme, escrita por Jai Nitz e desenhada por Nigel Raynor, a mesma dupla também seria responsável pela revista The Green Hornet: Aftermath publicada em abril de 2011, a série dava sequencia aos eventos ocorridos no filme. A editora também lançou "The Green Hornet: Golden Age Re-Mastered", uma série de encadernados de histórias publicadas durante a Era de Ouro dos Quadrinhos (período em que foram publicadas a séries das editoras Helnit e Harvey). Em Julho de 2012, anunciou a minissérie em oito edições, Masks, onde o herói irá protagonizar com outros demais heróis mascarados: The Spider, O Sombra, Zorro, Miss Fury, Black Bat, Green Lama e Black Terror, com roteiros de Chris Roberson e arte Alex Ross, a trama é baseada em histórias de The Spider, escritas por Norvell Page na década de 1930. Em Outubro do mesmo ano, a editora anunciou uma série escrita por Mark Waid, o ilustrador Paolo Rivera que havia trabalhado com Waid em Demolidor da Marvel Comics ficou responsável pelas capas . Literatura Na década de 1940, a Whitman Publishing Company publicou quatro Big Little Books baseados no personagem: The Green Hornet Strikes!, The Green Hornet Returns, and The Green Hornet Cracks Down. Em 1966, a mesma editora, publicou o livro "The Green Hornet: Case of the Disappearing Doctor", escrito por Brandon Keith e baseado na série de televisão. Na mesma época, a Dell Publishing lançou o livro de bolso, "The Green Hornet in The Infernal Light" escrito por Ed Friend, não só derivada da produção de TV, mas, "supostamente baseado em um dos episódios da mesma. Em 2009, Moonstone Books consegui a licença para publicar obras literárias do personagens no estilo das revistas pulp, foram publicados textos nas antologia "The Green Hornet Chronicles", publicada junho de 2010 e no ano seguinte na "Pulp Fiction Magazine". Cinema e televisão * thumb|Filme do Besouro VerdeEm 1940, foi produzido o seriado “The Green Hornet”, sob direção de Ford Beebe e Ray Taylor, estrelando Gordon Jones no papel de Britt Reid e Keye Luke no papel de seu ajudante Kato. Como coadjuvante, o então estreante Alan Ladd, no papel do jovem piloto Gilpin. Sua continuação, em 1941, o seriado “The Green Hornet Strikes Again!”, sob direção de Ford Beebe e John Rawlings, estrelava Warren Hull. * Em 1966, a série de televisão tinha a interpretação de Van Williams como Besouro Verde e Bruce Lee como Kato. * Em janeiro de 2011 foi lançado um filme estrelado por Seth Rogen, com Cameron Diaz, Jay Chou, Tom Wilkinson e Christoph Waltz. No Brasil, o filme estreou no dia 18 de fevereiro. O Besouro Verde e Batman O personagem antecipa alguns conceitos presentes nos quadrinhos de super-heróis como Batman e Vingador Escarlate, surgidos na Era de Ouro dos Quadrinhos, que começou oficialmente em 1938 com o lançamento do Superman. tais como: * A dupla identidade: só poucas pessoas estão conscientes de que por trás da máscara do Besouro Verde é o proprietário e editor do Sentinela Diária. * Ao combater o crime usando uma máscara, um chapéu e uma jaqueta verde. Este é um traje que o identifica como o combatente do crime conhecido como O Besouro Verde. A identificação de sua ação como um vigilante e vestindo o traje é muito semelhante ao que transformou Bruce Wayne em Batman, que viria a ser criado por Bob Kane em 1939, três anos depois a estréia do Besouro Verde. *A presença de Kato como seu auxiliar no combate ao crime efetivamente cria um duo caracterizada por um líder (Green Hornet) e um assessor em segundo plano (ou seja, Kato) que é normalmente chamado de sidekick nos quadrinhos. A partir de 1940 também estará presente na quadrinhos Batman a figura de Robin. * A dupla possível um carro tecnologicamente avançado, o Beleza Negra, já nas histórias do Batman, existe o Batmóvel. Na década de 1960, ambos os personagens tiveram séries de televisão (The Green Hornet e Batman) produzidas Greenway Productions e pela 20th Century-Fox Television e protagonizaram um crossover. Ligações externas * Site Oficial * no site International Superheroes * no Site Sobrecarga * no site Mofolandia * no site RetrôTV *no site InfanTV Categoria:Quadrinhos Categoria:Cinema Categoria:Televisão Categoria:Detetives fictícios